Closed system transfer devices (CSTDs) are devices that are used with transferring usually hazardous pharmaceutical agents that can result in contamination. CSTDs allow for a transfer of the pharmaceutical agents, such as a fluid containing hazardous medicine, between medical containers under a closed condition.